A variety of human activities produce gases or vapors that are emitted into the atmosphere. For example, numerous manufacturing and industrial processes involve the emission of large volumes of waste gases, volatile organic compounds (VOCs), carbon dioxide, and/or other gases. Additionally, the burning of fossil fuels to provide heating and electricity generation adds significant carbon dioxide to the atmosphere. Some of these gases are pollutants or undesirable byproducts whose capture would reduce the harmful effects of particular activities, while others are byproducts or incidental emissions that can provide beneficial uses if captured. In many instances, the capture of these gases or vapors by conventional means is uneconomical because they are either produced in small quantities or are entrained within a waste stream that includes one or more other gases and/or particulates that complicate the extraction and capture of the particular gas.
The capture of gases, including pollutants, undesirable byproducts, and/or desirable byproducts and incidental emissions, can be advantageous for numerous reasons. For example, capturing carbon dioxide from industrial processes can reduce anthropogenic global warming, and capturing VOCs at manufacturing facilities can decrease harmful emissions, increase efficiency, and reduce costs. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide systems for capturing gases that would otherwise be emitted to the atmosphere.